To Hear His Voice One Last Time, BKaulitz OneShot
by JB-FAN-4-EVER
Summary: Rayne has lost her Prince Charming, due to a war because of her. All she wants is to hear his voice again.


**To Hear His Voice One Last Time**

_I would do anything, just to hear his real voice again. To have him hold me close, and know that everything is all right. Nothing could ever harm me, as long as he was with me. _

_Right now, I felt more alone then ever. As I held our baby in my arms, I could see his likeness in her face. I could see the same black hair, the same golden brown eyes and the same pale skin. The last living memory of him. _

_She is what keeps me going every day. Without her, I would have no reason to go on with my life. I needed her, to strengthen me, to keep me going._

_Every night I dreamed of his death. I can still remember watching the man pull back his bow, and the arrow flying to my beloved and piercing his heart. I wish I hadn't been there to see it. I couldn't save him. I couldn't even move as the tears rolled down my face. Suddenly letting out a piercing scream, I yelled at the enemy to shoot me as well. I couldn't live without him. My William. The enemy didn't hesitate. He pulled back his arrow, about to let it go, when a young soldier stabbed him in the back. The enemy dropped his bow and fell on his knees, next to William. I let out a blood-curdling scream and passed out. The next thing I remember was waking up, ready to give birth to our daughter, Halen. I knew I had to continue my life for her._

_It's strange, but sometimes I can see him lying in the bed right next to me; his warm golden brown eyes filled with love._

_I had to be imagining it of course, but sometimes it seemed so real. I could hear the gentleness in his voice and even felt his soft, tender touch. _

"_Rayne…" There it was. Oh the sound made me shiver. I then felt his touch on my arm. I whirled around, and there he was. My prince charming. I gasped and took a step back. He looked so real, so alive._

"_It's me." _

_I shook my head as the tears fell, lightly splashing Halen. "It can't be."_

"_But it is." He stepped towards me and took my free hand in his. I could feel the warmth; I could feel his hand. I looked into his eyes with disbelief._

"_I saw you got shot with an arrow. I saw you die…" I choked. _

"_That is true." He spoke softly._

"_Then how can you be here?" More tears filled my eyes. His hand gripped mine tighter._

"_I never left you." He said in barely a whisper. "All those nights you thought you saw me, heard me, felt me, I was there. I can't always be physically here, but I will never leave you or our daughter."_

"_But-"_

"_I can't give you an explanation. It's far to complicated." His eyes fell on Halen. "Can I hold her?" _

_I lightly placed her in his arms, still not being able to comprehend he was with me, in the flesh. I watched him take in everything about our daughter. Her hair. Her eyes. Her smile that matched his. Her smile? It had just hit me that I had never seen her smile before. She looked so happy to be with her father. I even heard her giggle. He had never had so much joy on his face, as he did right then._

"_She's beautiful." I silently agreed with him, to shocked to say a word. _

_William was right in front of me, holding our daughter and all I could do was stand there quietly. I started to cry again and that's when his eyes left Halens, and met mine. I could only stare, as the tears hit the floor._

_William gently placed Halen on the bed and walked over to me. I ran my hands along his arms and his chest, feeling every muscle my fingers touched. I gasped and looked up into is face. He really was here._

_I felt his arms gather around my waist and pull me into a kiss as my arms circled his neck. This was real. It had to be. It was just like the kiss he gave me before going off to battle. Maybe even better. It was full of passion and fire. The only type of kiss we shared when we didn't know if we would ever see the other again._

_I broke off the kiss and stared into his eyes. "You know, there is one thing I wish I could have done before you left."_

"_And what's that?" He pulled me closer._

"_Marry you." My voice broke as I got choked up again._

_His eyes suddenly filled with sadness. "I wish I could have married you as well." There was a moment of silence before I spoke up again._

"_Will you stay with me forever?" I whispered._

_His eyes seemed to fill with even more sadness. "I can't… I can only physically be here for short amounts of time. Unfortunately my time is about up."_

"_No!" I almost shouted, but suddenly felt foolish. "You can't leave me…"_

"_Believe me, if I could I would. I would never leave your side." He suddenly started to fade._

"_Don't leave me!" I wrapped my arms around him, never wanting to let him go. "I can't go on living knowing you're out there, but not being able to be with you."_

_William gently pried me off his chest and gazed into my eyes. "You know I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to." He fully let go of me and walked over to Halen, placing a kiss on her forehead. He then turned to me, anguish all over his face. " I will come back…I love you."_

_I blinked and he was gone._

_My prince charming had left me once again, alone in this world with our daughter. His sweet 'I love you' continued to ring in my ears._

------

**I've never written a one shot before, so if you guys could let me know if I did it right or well that would be wonderful**


End file.
